


L'odeur (Seonghwa's Memory)

by grangeravenclaw



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: ATEEZ Writing Contest, F/M, Light Angst, M/M, Seonghwa is bisexual, seongjoong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:07:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25342201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grangeravenclaw/pseuds/grangeravenclaw
Summary: when she disappeared, all Seonghwa could think of was how to get her back. now that she had appeared in a dream, he was more interested in the man with the black fedora.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	L'odeur (Seonghwa's Memory)

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! so, it's been a long while since i have posted anything cause haven't felt confident enough to do so. english is not my first language and i learned it by myself so please be patient with me :DD I wrote this piece for the Ateez writing contest, but since it wasn't selected i decided to post here, hope you guys enjoy it

The silver bracelet that Seonghwa used for the past year was nothing but a reminder of how he lost his true love. His friends kept saying he had dreamed all of that, since none of them remembered the girl, but Seonghwa just knew it was real. He remembered her voice, the way she used to look up to him, how she would hold him tight and hide her face in his chest, and more than anything, he remembered her scent. That scent would never let him doubt how real she was, because he could smell it every time he was alone with the bracelet. That same small bracelet used to be hers, a gift Seonghwa bought the first time they went out. That was the only thing that stayed when she disappeared, the only thing that made Seonghwa know she was just gone for a while, that she would come back one day.  
Right after Hyeji vanished, Seonghwa looked for any proof of her existence or any clue of where she could be. But he never got anything beside the jewelry, which he found right at the same spot where they met: the tall maple tree right outside Seonghwa’s apartment building. One month later he realized he would not be able to find her before it was the right time, so he just waited for her to come back. There were moments he could almost feel like she was watching him, but he never got a glimpse of her anywhere. Every time he had tried to bring it up to his friends they would just say he must had dreamed, or he had some kind of projection of the perfect girl he wished for. No one but him remembered Hyeji, and it was weird since all his friends had met her multiple times.   
One year had passed when Seonghwa dreamed about Hyeji for the first time ever. She was using a mask that covered her entire face but her voice was the same, the same soft tone she had always used towards him. Her mask had some silver adornment that looked just like the bracelet, and she wore a white suit that covered every inch of her skin. Still, Seonghwa could feel it was her, even if she didn’t say anything, he could still know it was Hyeji. When he tried to get closer to her, he realized he couldn’t move.  
“Stay away from the man with the black fedora.” Hyeji whispered, but her voice filled Seonghwa’s mind. He tried to ask who the man was and why he should stay away, but she disappeared, but he could still hear her voice. “Stay away from him, Seonghwa.”  
The dream was so vivid that there was no doubt: it was the first clue of how to find Hyeji. Now Seonghwa had to figure out who the man with the black fedora was and figure out what he was going to do. The scent on the bracelet was getting stronger as days passed by and Seonghwa’s could feel something was coming, just like you feel when a storm is coming. He could only wish it would be his girlfriend coming back, but deep down he knew that it would be something bigger than that. Now not only one night would go by without Seonghwa having a nightmare, usually making him wake up way before the sunrise.   
One thing that Seonghwa’s got used to was to watch the sun come up while taking a walk around the town he lived in. The morning felt more magnificent now, even more enjoyable to him. Since he started to be in a good mood during the early hours, Seonghwa decided to get breakfast at the small coffee shop near the ocean. He would sit there and just stare at the waves breaking at the beach and wonder how things would turn out for him in the future. Every day Seonghwa chose a different dish, trying to get through the whole menu to pick his actual favorite. But regarding coffee, he would always get an espresso, trying to set somewhat of a routine.  
“Can I sit here?” a voice brought Seonghwa back to reality. Another boy stood beside the table, holding a plate and a backpack. “All the other places are taken, so i thought it would be good to sit by the window. If you don't mind.”  
Seonghwa only nodded, but he noticed the boy was about to start a conversation. They ended up talking through the whole breakfast, going from small talk to how the global warming would kill everyone. The boy had pretty eyes and a mullet that only he could pull off. When they realized they had to go, Seonghwa wrote his number down on a napkin and the other boy gave him a sweet smile, promising to text him later, so they could become friends.  
“I have to go now, but my name is Hongjoong.” he said while holding Seonghwa’s hand and giving it a strong handshake.   
“Nice to meet you Hongjoong, my name is Seonghwa.”  
As Hongjoong walked out of the coffee shop Seonghwa could see him pulling a black fedora out of his backpack. If Hongjoong was the man Seonghwa was supposed to stay away from, he would not be able to do as Hyeji wished.


End file.
